


In Sickness And In Health

by CustardCreamies



Series: Grace Raikkonen-Vettel [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Two short sick fics dealing with drivers and team bosses convinced they are dying from a cold and their put upon spouses.





	In Sickness And In Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/gifts), [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Sickfic for Robothead and HistoryGeek since I somehow managed to get them both sick XD we are all dying.

* * *

“I’m dying.”

“No you’re not.” Kimi murmurs, taking his temperature.

“I am.” Sebastian sneezes violently.

“You have a cold!” Kimi sighs, rolling his eyes.

“In sickness and in health.” Sebastian reminds him, pouting.

“Seb it’s a cold. You’re not dying.” Kimi sighs.

Sebastian gives a muffled whine, hiding behind the covers, and little Grace trots in with a toy duck in her mouth. Her human was miserable so obviously he needed toys.

Sebastian beams when he sees her and takes the duck happily. “Thank you Gracie!”

The little puppy gives a little happy huff and jumps onto the bed, lying next to his chest.

Kimi looks at the two of them and faced with twin sets of puppy eyes he gives in.

He quickly moves under the covers and snuggles into the two of them, making Sebastian sigh happily.

“Love you, Husband.” Sebastian murmurs.

“Love you too, Husband.” Kimi mumbles back, closing his eyes.

All is peaceful until Sebastian sneezes again, right on Kimi’s chest, which almost sends poor Grace flying.

Sebastian can only give them an apologetic look.

* * *

“Su I leave you my team and my two drivers, also known as Laurel and Hardy.” Toto whines pathetically.

“Toto. This is a cold. You do not need to give me your will.” Susie sighs.

“But Su. I am dying!” Toto whines.

“You caught the flu from Jack!” Susie rolls her eyes, picking up the tissues from the floor.

Toto coughs haggardly and sighs. “No respect for the dying.”

“Or the living bloody dead.” Susie rolls her eyes.

Toto gives a sharp mock gasp but understands where she’s coming from. He looks like a zombie.

Susie gives him a sympathetic smile and kisses his forehead.

“Does my zombie need more tea?” She asks gently.

“Yes, Liebe.” Toto says gently.

Susie smiles and nods. “Coming right up.”

“You’re the best wife!” Toto calls to her retreating back.

“I’d better be!” She yells back with a grin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
